Power Rangers: The Final Stand
by P.A Scott
Summary: The Dragonzord and Godzilla battle the Dark Megazord. Who will win this battle of the titans. Can they overpower their enemies.
1. Chapter 1

The Worst of Times

The world is not what it was. Not from when I was a Ranger. This new group called themselves Warrior Rangers. They came in a battled their foes quickly and without any remorse. They defeated them with in a few months. Faster than any other group before them, and unlike most groups they did not loose their powers. Instead they retained more power.

Quickly the leader of their team, the Black Ranger, seized control as a leader for the world's military forces. They battled enemies of the planet holding them back and keeping themselves as a symbol of unity. Then things changed. The Black Ranger, Maxis, finally decided it was time for him to rule. Instead of protecting the world he and his team decided they wanted to have it.

First they crushed any opposession they might have had. The planet of Triphoria which holds the power of the Gold Zeo Ranger is attacked. Maxis used a weapon to destroy the planets eco system. The citizens of the planet are forced to live in domes and huddled masses as they are used as slave labor. The once great King Trey now is reduced to that of a mockery being set in the largest dome in the stocks. Everyday a torture is done to him starting with the plucking out of his eyes. Maxis believes Trey's powers are gone. From him yes, but not lost.

The next assault went not to outer space, but to a small town in California where a team of heroes known as the Beetleborgs where assaulted. Two of the three members where captured. The third escaped and has been presumed dead by many. She lives. She is in hiding with another who lost his powers long ago. They will be needed soon.

The Third assault went to the stars again, and was one of there most powerful victories: the planet of Edenoi. The lone hero of that planet was the Masked Rider, a great and powerful warrior with multiple powers and abilities. He was arrested and sentenced to Death. I sit now in my apartment watching the horrible deed take place. I only hope there is a way to salvage his powers.

Before his assault on the Planet of Aquitar could happen it was thwarted. The planet residences created a system that would move the planet to another solar system. When the attack was suppose to happen the ships arrived to find nothing but the blackness of space instead of the planet. The ships in the fleet had been counting on Aquitar to provide the resources necessary to provide their way home. Instead many of the ships in the assault force were abandoned and stranded in space. Only a few survived. It was The first and only true defeat of the Warrior Forces in the war.

The next assault again turned Maxis and his other Rangers eyes near Earth. The target was the moon and the colony that lived there. Using the propaganda that my former enemies of Lord Zedd and Rita had returned he assaulted the colony there that had been started by Zhane. The war between the two was a success though heavy cassulties were on both sides; one of them being his Green Ranger, Zobark. Zhane was never found and it remains a mystery to even me what has happened.

The Final battle that took place with Maxis and his new regime on Earth was the assault on the VR Trouper's. The Battle lasted for nearly six months before it the Trouper's were declared dead. No info on whether or not the Troupers had died existed until I received a message six months ago.

The time has finally come. I can not sit and watch the name of a group I took pride in being a member of name be drug through the mud. I sit and watch as a friend of mine is decintigrated. I stare on a they're security Zords march outside of my window and track down offenders. I watch and see that Zedd and Rita's son be placed as the puppet leader of the moon. It is time for heroes and Ranger's to rise up. I will not stand to see this happen any longer. My name is Dr. Thomas Oliver and war has begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Reefside 3 Day's Earlier

I sat and watched the news. A planned assault on the far off planet of KO-35, that's what was on all the channels. Maxis had no pity. He had destroyed my own town trying to destroy me, my brother, and my best friend, and now I was hiding out with my cousin Kira.

"Don't worry," she tells me, "Things will be okay."

She has no idea how helpless I feel. Nor how much more helpless Josh feels. He was sitting in a corner charging his gun. We had been heroes were we lived before. Kira was only a singer. Josh and I had been warriors. Josh was the White Blaster Beetleborg. His time with us was only temporary, but it was still time enough to know what it was like to be a hero. Now he dons a mask and calls himself The Outsider.

Me, I was first the Red Striker Borg and later the Platinum Purple Borg. I had been at this hero business for years. Part of the Beetleborgs. Now it was Josh and me. Kira had no idea.

I looked out the window. A zords leg passed by the window. I jumped a little bit. Kira looked over at me.

"Calm down. They don't know you're here. It's not like they found out who you and Josh were," she stated in a very calm voice.

"Calm down?" I replied, "Calm down? Drew and Roland might be dead right now. My Beetle Bonder was damaged and I still haven't been able to fix it. The Power Rangers are turning the world and maybe universe into a facists nation and no one can stop them."

Kira looked at me. "Those are not Rangers. None of them have any idea what it means to be a Ranger. They choose to use their powers to place fear into everyone instead of hope. They are the monsters that real Rangers have fought to destroy."

I laughed for a moment. Her faith in rangers was far more different from mine. She believed them to all have been good. They could have been corresponding this attack for all we knew. Then I felt it; a fist connecting with my face with enough force to left me off of the ground. I looked up to see Kira standing there.

"That was for mocking a legacy of great heroes," She said with a cold anger in her voice, "The once before them and hopefully the ones that will come after them followed a code of heroism.'

I pulled myself up and spit the blood out of my mouth, "How would you know about being a hero little miss singer. All you have ever done was sing you little songs for the crowd. You never fought a battle or watched a teammate suffer. You never experienced the pain of being hit by a sword. You don't know anything about being a hero."

Josh sat in the corner simply watching the entire thing. I knew he wouldn't do anything. It wasn't his style.

"I'll tell you how I know. I was a Ranger. The Yellow Dino Ranger! I fought side by side with one of the greatest in the world. While you might have more expierence then I do and have been at the hero thing a lot longer than I was, I fought for and saved the Earth on more than one occasion. So don't mock me."

The room was quite. I looked at Kira as she told me this revelation. Josh sat back and smiled.

"So why not take up the good fight," he asked my older Cousin.

"Easy, I don't have my Ranger powers any more. I might get them back soon, but for now they are nullifided. I can't use them."

This conversation had gone a way I didn't like. I decided it was time for me to clear my head. I walked over and picked up a blaster and put it in my holster and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Josh asked me.

"I'm a little angry since you know my cousin might be a traitor or one of the bad guys so I'm going to go and clear my head. I'm going on patrol."

Kira glared at me and said, "It's past curfew and you don't have your powers right now either. If you get caught and they get a bio scan your screwed."

I smiled. "Well then," I started, "I'll know who ratted me out."

I watched my cousin walk out of the door. Joe use to be a nice kid, and I sat and wondered what could have changed her. It almost seems like Josh could read thoughts some times, because he spoke up to answer what I was thinking

"She looked up to every generation of Rangers," he said as he loaded plasma cells into his gun, "The fact is I think she still does, but her faith has been shaken, Kira. She worshipped the Rangers, especially the Dino Rangers. Your group inspired her to fight harder. Hell, you inspired me to become The Outsider and fight along side them again even without my powers. She's just angry, hurt, and worried about Drew and Roland. She'll be fine though. She just needs to cool off and taking care of some colorless Ranger guards is just what will do it."

He looked over to him at him and smiled. He reminded me of my husband Trent, who was working right now and would be on his way home with a friend of ours, Ethan to fix Joe's Bonder. He had the look of a guy who had seen his entire life taken away from him and was now willing to fight to get it back. If we were lucky Ethan might be able to get his Bonder working again, and then he would be able to rejoin the battle with full force.

I turned away and saw on the Television that a new Green Ranger had been chosen or as this one was called the Cyber Ranger. Maxis walked out and stood behind the podium and then spoke.

"Citizens of Earth and the Universal State I am here to announce the replacement for the Cyber Ranger, Zobark Malvere," he stated, "I have searched the Cosmos the last few months as our numbers dropped from ten to nine. Though it might seem odd we have retire Zobarks uniform in memory of him as he fell to the radical leader of the moon who supported the fugitives of Lord Zedd and Rita Revolta. Instead we chose to replace him with an old face with new abilities. You might remember him from his days with the Turbo Rangers, as the Blue Mountain Blaster Ranger. Today you will know him by his true name, Justin Stewart."

The crowd of puppets applauded as a young man no older than 27 walked out. I only stared on with shock. Dr. Oliver had told me what a brilliant and unselfish person Justin had been. Now he was nothing more than a monster worse than anything I had ever faced. His eyes, which in all the pictures I had seen of him were kind and caring, were now cold and uncaring. His brown hair was long and tied back in a pony tail. He wore a black military uniform just like all of the other Warrior Ranger's wore when they were not in Ranger Mode.

He walked up to Maxis and shook his hand. Maxis smiled and returned to the audience, "He will this day retain his turbo powers but with a great upgrade. He will no longer just be the Blue Mountain Blaster Ranger, but the Midnight Star Ranger."

With that he handed Justin an old Turbo Morpher and smiled simply saying, "Show the world who you are son."

Justin put the Morpher on and said, "Shift into Turbo, Warrior Mode!"

With a flash of light a dark blue uniform Turbo uniform appeared on him. It was not a typical Turbo Armor but a modal that seemed to fit on a modern cybor knight. It had a chest plate with the gladiator esqu abs to it. The Shoulder pads spiked out and he wore gauntlets on his hands and foot armor. The audience loved it and Jutin walked up to the microphone to speak.

"Citizens, I only hope to continue the noble tradition of what it means to be a Ranger once again. Tonight, to show that to you all, I will go to the city of Reefside and patrol the Streets myself. I will show evil that I am no longer the innocent child, but the new hero of this generation. Thank You."

With that he pushed a button and an iron horse, the Warrior Rangers main mode of transportation flew down and he jumped on it and flew away.

After he did this the only thing I thought was, "Damnit Joe your hot head is going to get us killed."

I walked to the back room and came out with my old Thundermax Saber and switched it to Laser Mode.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked as he put his rifle over his shoulder.

"Going to find Joe," I replied as I head for the door.

"Not with out me," He calmly said as he put on his mask, "Here you might need this,"

He handed me my old Dinogem bracelet a spare mask.

"Never know what might still have power or when your going to need to protect you identy."

I walked down the street looking for something to destroy. I was angry and that my cousin hadn't trusted me enough to tell me who she was. What made her think I didn't deserve to know the fact that she had once been a power Ranger. I mean it was ture that I had never told her I was a Beetleborg, but those were completely different secumstances. I wanted to protect my loved ones. There was no way that she had that reason, right…

"What are you doing?" said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw three Ranger guards standing behind me. Colorless Rangers is what some people called them. All they really where was a form of Gestapo. Thugs givine a little beit of power. Nothing more. Josh and Drew took down ten on there own. Drew wasn't even borged out. These three would be no problem.

"I'm just out for a little walk officer's," I said in the innocent little girl tone, "I didn't mean any harm."

With that I pulled out the blaster and iced off two of them before they even had a chance to draw their blasters. One of them pulle out his baton and charged me. I didn't have time to shoot, so I siple blocked with my gun. Big mistake on my behalf.

An uppercut hit my stomach and I felt the shock of his gloves energy gauntlet flow through me. I let out a scream that would pierce any street and in the old days would have brought someone to my aid, but in this Nazi state it would do me no good.

Kira ran in front of me as we went searching for her cousin and my wife. The glimpse of her when I first met her entered my mind. She was so young and so reckless, but had the heart of a warrior. Then he lost his powers right after he had met her. Shortly after that she was cursed with a different appearance. The curse ran it's corse and Joe returned to normal. Now she might be in trouble.

A scream echoed in the air and I realized she was in trouble.

"I swear if this Justin guy does anything to her powers or no powers he is dead."

Kira looked at me, "Let's just hope we're not too late."

We turned a corner and saw two dead colorless rangers laying on the ground. A third stood over Joe. I saw her barely breathing and knew she was still alive, but that punk was going to pay. I pointed my rifle and shouted, "Hey ass hole!"

He turned around and saw Kira and me standing there. I opened fire. He dodged out of the way and pulled his blaster and fired three shots at us. Kira jumped out of the way and pulled her Thundermax blaster. Four shots rang out from both me and Kira's weapons and the Ranger was hit. Only a hit to the arm and he was still standing.

Our luck in an army of guys barely halfway as powerful as a normal Ranger we had to meet one of the few who was not only skilled, but tough.

"Fools," he said in a cold and metallic voice, "It will take more than that to stop me."

He stepped into the light and I realized he was not wearing the standard Ranger uniform. It was more of an armor. Not the type of armor the Warrior Rangers wore but still it was definitely armor. It had jagged edges to it and an evil look.

Kira looked at me, "Shit, it's a Pyscho Ranger."

It gave us a cold look and I could only guess there was an evil smile crossing under his black mask, "Pyscho Black to be precise."

I didn't give him time to talk I shot four more shots into him. If it phased him it barely made a dent. He charged at us an

ax drawn and hellfire blazing through his evil eyes. I thought this was the end. I was wrong. A loud screech came from next to me and the Pyscho Ranger went flying backwards into a wall. I looked next to me and Kira stood there, the screech leaving her mouth.

"A little thing I picked up while I was a Ranger," she said, "Now take Joe and get out of here Josh. I'll take care of this creep."

Josh did as he was told and ran. Joe picked a good husband, he was brave and a good fighter, but right now it was going to take more than that to beat this guy. One of the Warrior's Private Guard. They were merciless killers and had no soul. They were constructed from pure evil and had given the Space Rangers a new kind of pain as well as the Galaxy Rangers and had even caused one of them to loose her life for a time. Every time they seemed to be destroyed they would just come back more powerful than ever before. Now it was time for this one to go down for good.

"Not bad girly," sneered the would be Ranger, "but you just found yourself a new world of hurt.

"If you're a world of hurt then I'd hate to see what government looked like," I coolly replied.

I looked down at my Dino Gem and said under my breath, "I hope this works."

With that I transferred some of my own energy into the gem. A Morpher appeared over it and I smiled, "Pal you are in for world of hurt that hasn't been felt since Messagog got it."

I pushed the button on my morpher and shouted, "DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"

With a yellow light my old uniform was on. It had slightly transformed into a more modern one with actual boddy armor on the front and gauntlets on my hands and legs. It was time to kick this guys butt.

I pulled out my Grips and went on the offensive slicing into him. Sparks flew as it hit his armor and I heard him cry out in pain. No sooner had I turned around to check the damage that I saw his ax fly at me dead on leaving a slash mark across my armor. Pain rushed through my body but I had to ignore it. I had to continue the offensive. If I went into defensive mode I knew that this guy would tear me apart.

I pulled myself up and delivered a kick straight to his helmet watching a piece of it fly off. I continued my offensive by delivering a punch to the face and another hit from my grips. He replied with a fist to my stomach.

"Your friend already learned this, but I think it's time to show you," came his cold voice, "I have a new trick."

Electricity soared through my body and if I didn't have my armor on it would have been a big deal. Fortunately for me I did. It still hurt like hell, but it was nothing compared to what Joe got. To enact a little revenge on this guy for both of us I decided to play a little dirty.

"Hey," I said through the pain, "Do Psycho's have nuts?"

He found out what I meant when I delivered a swift kick. He doubled over in pain and I pulled out my gun.

"Guess you do."

There was a blast and the gun flew from my hand. I looked up and flying over me riding his Iron Horse was the newest Warrior Ranger in his modified Turbo uniform. Justin.

"The Yellow Dino Ranger. Perfect, an opportunity to test out these new powers," he said in what almost seemed a soulless voice, "This will be fun."

I readied myself to go into what very well could have been my last fight, but before I could do a thing yellow energy surrounded me and I felt myself being lifted up into the air. When the energy surrounding me cleared I was in another place. Standing there was Josh hold a now conscience Joe in his arms, my fellow Dino Rangers, my husband Trent, Ethan, Connor, and Dr. Thomas Oliver or simply Dr. O.

"Went head long into things again didn't we Kira?"

"Well seeing as the three of you have your powers back let me make some calls and see if your not the only ones to be so fortunate" Says Dr. O.


	3. Chapter 3

New Tech City 30 Years From Today

Monitor duty. The most boring duty one can have. I hate it. I really hate it. When I signed up for SPD I did not expect to be sitting behind a desk looking at a boring computer monitor. Why did I trade this job with Z. I could have had a date with Skye tonight but I chose to be nice so she could go and help Jack at the shelter. I hate how I am always sacrificing things for others. Grrr.

Things had not been busy since Grum, Broodwind, and Moyra had been captured and put into containment. Now there were little if any monsters to fight. Crime was low and things were just boring. Not that it's a bad thing, but still it was not the reason I joined SPD.

"Anything interesting Sid?"

I turned around to see who was behind me. Bridge. Nice guy. A little off the wall sometimes, but still a nice guy.

"Not if you consider the only crime a case of jay walking," I boardly replied.

"When will you be off?" he asked.

"An hour. I gave up my date with Skye tonight for this. I hope Z is really making a difference at the shelter and I hope she remembered my clothes. It would be nice to see the needy in designer clothes," I answered, "Why do you ask."

"Oh me and Boom are going to go into the basement and clear stuff out and see what all is down there," Skye answered "There's a room on the SPD schematics that's not there when we went to check. Besides we might find some old gear down there that hasn't ever been discovered. Or not been used. Or has not been discovered by SPD. Or--"

"Bridge. Bridge. Calm down. It sounds like it might be fun and it might give me something to do tonight," I said laughing.

Leave it to Bridge to make me laugh. He's always known how to do it. The guy is so off the wall that it leaves you with nothing to do but laugh when he makes a joke. Even if he doesn't know he is making a joke.

I turned back around to him and looked at him. He had taken his glove off and had done a sweep of my aura.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"My powers must be off still," he replied, "Everytime I sweep your aura around me it comes off red. That would mean that your attracted to me. That can't be. I mean around sky it's a lighter shade of red and your still dating him. It still show's signs of attraction, but less so. I mean you still like the guy but it's like it dulled. Weird. Or maybe not weird if my powers are still off I guess. I'll have Kat check it out. See you in half an hour Syd."

Had half an hour already passed since he showed up? I looked at my watch and checked. Half and hour left on my shift. Where his powers not working also came to my mind. Bridge had been the first to realize that something was wrong with the A-Squad. He had never been wrong before. Still there was a chance. Maybe our powers could be messed up. I decided not to dwell on it.

The rest of my shift went by and I went to my room. Then I saw it. One of the shirt's I had told Z to donate to the shelter. She must have left it. I turned on the lights and saw something a lot worse then my 250 credit shirt sitting on the ground. Z with out a shirt or bra making out with Sky.

"Oh my God Syd!" she yelled out.

"What are you doing on my boyfriend?" was all I could manage to say.

Sky looked at us, "I better be going," he maganger to stammer out.

"You stay right there Mister!" I shouted.

He sat right back down and Z looked for something to put on. I tossed her the shirt she must have taken out of the box of cloths I donated. There was a long silence.

"Now what the hell is going on?" I said in as cool and collected vioce as I could manage, "Last time I checked you were going to the shelter. I gave you a box of my clothes to take there. I gave up a date with my soon to be ex-boyfriend and took your security shift so you could go there. Instead I find you on top of him topless making out with him. I want answers and I want them now."

"Syd, we went to the shelter. We sold the box of cloths and donated the money so they could buy more practical things," she answered, "I only took that shirt and thats it I swear. Sky and I have been seeing each other for about a month. It's just, well we were going to tell you tomorrow. We didn't want you to find out like this."

Sky chimed in, "It's true Syd. Z and I just happened. I still liked you. It's just her and I had more in common than I realized. I'm sorry."

I quitely went over to my drawer and quietly took off my uniform.

"Maybe I should leave," Sky said quietly.

"No stay. Not like you haven't seen me in my underware before," I said in a cold voice while putting on my Shirt, "Hell you've seen more of Z then me after all. Z lives with me it's not like she hasn't seen it."

I put on a pair of jeans and headed for the door. I turned around and said, "I'm going to the basement if the city is attacked call me. Otherwise don't talk to me for a while. I need to clear my head."

I went to the entrance of the basement and saw Bridge there working waiting for me. He started to pull his glove off to see if his powers were still out of whack.

"Don't," I said from the tears that had started falling down my face, "Just don't."

I walked by and he put the strap back around the glove.

As Syd's back was turned to me I used my powers to swipe her aura. It was blue, which stood for sad or unhappy. Well my powers must be working again, unless they never were not working. In which case they were working and Syd was attracted to me. That would mean that she liked me, but Syd only liked me as a friend. Unless she was lying or unless she was lying and didn't know she was lying.

Anyway, we went into the basement. There was a lot of lost technology down here. Well not lost persay, I mean we had it, but we didn't use it. Maybe outdated technology would work better. Still everyone calls it lost technology even though it's real easy to use. Still it was there. Boom was down there waiting for us.

"Guys," he said, "This is where the missing room should be."

He pointed to a brick wall. Syd went over and picked up a sledge hammer.

"If this should be there, then it should go," she said in a cold voice.

"Uhm, Syd," Boom chimed in, "This might sound dumb but uhhhh well. If there is a wall there blocking a room that should not exist then even though it's on the blue prints for the building, maybe we shouldn't bother it."

Syd looked at him and said, "I just found my boyfriend rounding second with my best friend. I need to hit something and you probably would prefer it is the wall instead of you, wouldn't you."

Boom backed away, "Swing away."

That explained the aura. Well still powers were working and Syd was about to cause some major damage. Well I doubt a wall is major damage, but still to the wall it might feel like major damage. And to the imaginary images Syd had to be imagining of Z and Sky it was probably really major damage. Still Syd knocked a hole in that wall and well, we took a look in.

When the dust settled, which I never got the meaning of the phrase because, dust is not alive and can not settle, we saw something that was rather shinny. Well it was when Boom flashed his flash light on it anyway. It was a pod shape and was Red. There were words written on the side. They said, 'Alpha 7 Time Capsule Unit. When found by Bridge, Boom, and Syd Find Commander Kruger."

We looked at each other and went up the stares.

"What the hell was that?" Boom asked.

"I have know idea," replied Syd, "But it said on it that when we, ourselves, our names, found it that we should find Commander Kruger. I don't know about you, but I think I am going to do that."

"Wait," Boom responded, "How do we know it's not a trap set up by Broodwing when he took over the base for a while?"

"We don't," I replied, "It could very well be a trap, but still there is the question how would Broodwing have known it would be us that found it? It could have been Z and Syd, or me and Jack, or Commander Kruger himself."

Boom waited a minute before he responded, "I don't like it."

Syd looked at me and said, "You know my vote. I say we tell commander Kruger. What about you Bridge?"

Boom jumped in before I could say anything, "I'm not saying we don't tell commander Kruger, but I think we should check it ourselves in case something goes wrong."

Syd and Boom started in a shouting match and I decided to block them out. I went over to the wall as they shouted it out and stood on my head. The best way to think. Now if it was a trap then maybe the pod could pick out the DNA of the people who were there. That would mean though that it might risk messing up if not everyone there took a look. It could be something from the past. Maybe, but why would it be sealed up like that. The Commander helped build this base. He would know that it was there. That's it.

I got off of my head and stood up and said, "We tell the Commander."

"Tell me what Officer Carson?" came a voice from behind me.

I turned around and standing there before me was Doggy Kruger. Leader of Earths SPD.

"Well it's a little complicated, sir," I stuttered out.

"Take your time and try your best to explain Bridge. And please do it in English, not Bridge speak," he replied.

Bridge and Syd led me down into the basement. Boom went to notify Kat what they had found. They had found it. After years of being there they had found it. It all happened twenty years ago…

I was a young pup and I was approached by defence secretary Oliver. He gave me the pod and told me to seal it away until some cadets found it.

"Don't open it yourself," he told me, "It will be there job to find it. Make sure the room is visible on the blue prints. This will be imperative to Earth and Ranger history."

I did not question him and did as I was told. Now here I was. Being led down to something that I had known was there since SPD was founded. I only knew it was a Red Capsule. I had no idea what was in it. I only knew that I was suppose to hide it and be there when it was opened.

Bridge showed me the room and briefed me on everything that had happened. Unfortunately it was in Bridge talk meaning I heard more than I needed to know.

"Z was doing what with Sky?" I asked.

"Never mind Commander. It's something I don't want to remember right now." replied Syd in a very bitter voice.

Bridge finished explaining the events. Something that should have taken a few minutes took the better part of an hour.

"Well you found me now open it," I told my former cadets.

Syd and Bridge went over to the pod. They looked around and found a lever. With a simple tug by Syd it opened. Smoke came rushing out, and the door slowly creaked open. Inside was a gold and red robot.

"I'll be an old dog," I stated, "An old Alpha unit from the original Ranger era. I haven't seen one since Secritary Oliver…"

That's what was in the capsule. Another Alpha unit. The one that was with Oliver was an older model than this one. Alpha 5 was that one's name. Oliver must have put this one in here for a reason.

Syd interrupted my thought process, "Since what with secretary Oliver sir?"

I looked over at her and growled a little giving to the message that it would be better not to bring that subject up at this time.

"Get the unit to Boom and Kat, Bridge," I ordered, "I have a few things to discuss with Syd, Z and Sky. Including the fact that if this causes problem with the team I will personally eat there badges for desert."

Z and Sky walked into the room and Kruger stood there staring at us. He had a stern look on his face and I had a feeling that the three of us were in for a very stern and long lecture. I was right.

"As you know," the Commander started, "I do not encourage relationships between officers in SPD, however I do not forbid it from happening. I knew you, Sky, and you, Syd had been seeing each other for some time, what I did not know is that you and Z had something going on together on, how should I put it, oh yes, on the side."

Sky decided to place his two cents in, "Sir with all due respect, I didn't mean for this to happen. It just did."

The Commander slammed his hand on the table. "Be that as it may Detective Tate," Kruger retorted, "I know that this will cause some trouble in you private lives, however if it does cause trouble within B Squad I will as do as I told Officer Drew and I will remove the three of you from the force. I am having a hard enough time finding a new Green Ranger from the Cadets and replacing the three of you, though emotionally and work load wise painful it might be I will not hesitate to do so."

I looked over at the commander, "Sir, if there is any trouble, than only remove one of us. I'll surrender it to you if any troubles arise."

Kruger glared at me and said, "No. Though it might temporarily be the solution I know from experience that it will only be the first nail in the coffin. Now then do you three understand?"

All of us in unison replied, "Sir, yes sir!"

"Good," he responded, "You are dismissed."

We started to go our separate ways when he said, "Not you Officer Drew. I want another word with you."

The only thought in my mind was, "Oh shit, I stepped over the line."

I turned around and said, "Yes sir."

He stood in front of me with his piercing eyes. I almost felt as if he could see into your mind if he wanted. He took a breath and said, "That was noble of you, and as I mentioned before it would be a solution to the problem, but it would only be temporary. You're a good Officer and a good Ranger. I don't want you to forget that. Carry on Officer."

"Thank you sir," I responded.

I walked away and decided to see how it was going in the lab. Maybe that Alpha unit was on line. May be Bridge, Boom, and Kat had finished reactivating it. Maybe—

BOOM!

The explosion came from the lab. I ran down the corridor and Z and Sky came down the next hallway and were runny beside me.

"What the hell was that?" Z asked.

"I think it was an explosion," I replied.

"From what?" asked Sky

"The capsule that Bridge, Boom and I found. It had an Alpha unit in it," I explained.

"Great so we might have opened a trap of some type? This is just great," Sky stated.

We reached the lab and light smoke was coming out. Bridge and Boom walked out caughing. I looked over at them and asked, "What the hell happened."

"Kat was working on a new type of fuel when we came it. She took it off the burned and geniouse here," Bridge said pointing to Boom, "Put it back on the burner. Needless to say it got hot. Very hot. Apparently it was hot enough to blow up the gas. Fortunately for us it wasn't enough to really do any damage. Just make a lot of smoke."

"We thought you guys had been insinerated," Z stated.

"Nope, good new though we have the Alpha unit online," Bridge responded, "and does he have a story to tell us."

Syd sat across the room from me and Z. I don't even have to guess why. She was pissed and I guess she had every right to be. Bridge, Kat, Boom, and the commander sat on the other side of the room. I was in the middle. The leader of B-squad. Sky Tate. Now here we were with an ancient robot sitting before us telling a story saying that for history to work, we had to travel back in time to the past.

"You have to be kidding me," I said, "We have to go back in time, the seven of us sitting here?"

The robot looked at me and replied, "No there were ten of you who return to help us with the war. You will not be the Red Ranger either. Iyiyi. It would be disasterous if you don't go back in time, the time streem will change and the universe could end."

"Great just great how are we going to do this?" I asked, "I mean come on time travel is hard enough to do, but the technology to do it is Trubian, and that means illeagle. Wait I'm not the Red Ranger."

Alpha 7 looked at me, "No it is Jack Landers. You will recruit him and according to the limited imformation about the past I was allowed to keep Omega and Nova will join you at a later time."

The commander watched on, "So let me guess your history data banks were wiped nearly completely clean so you would not know all of the events that would happen, just enough to know that we would be needed, that Omega and Nova would rejoin us later on, that we would have Cadet Landers returns, and how we go there."

Alpha looked at him.

"Yes, actually that is correct. In fact I am the way you will return. I was equipped with a time device. It is a one time use though."

Bridge looked over at him and said, "One time use. How do we get back."

Alpha was quite, "That imformation is no longer available to me. All I know is it is only strong enough to take you seven plus Jack Landers."

"Did someone say my name?" came a voice from behind me.

We all turned and saw Jack walk in. His hair cut short and he was wereing a black shirt and New Tech Ballers baseball jersey. He had a smile on his face.

"Good, my instrutions are complete. Time for you to go," said the tiny robot, "Don't worry Officer Carson, Tommy knows that Commander Kruger carries your old Green morpher with him. Meaning that you will still have a means of morphing and your Zords will be waiting there for you. Goodbye"

Jack and I said together as he pushed a button on his wrist, "Goodbye?"

With a flash of light we were gone. Flying into the past. Though we did not know where to. Only that we could not trust a group that called themselves the Warrior Rangers.


	4. Chapter 4

Free Land Part 1

_Wes_

I sat down and watched the execution take place. I had met Dex once before he returned home. He was a good friend…now he was dead. Nothing was left of him. Disintegration. It was the most barbaric form of death I could think of. Maxis stood and claimed it was painless. Dex was screaming in pain when he died. Painless my ass.

I put on my pants and boots.

By nature I was a conservative person. I didn't mind them taking a more capitalistic stance on the economy, but still how they had done things recently by the manner in which they commit executions I didn't like it. Shooting Dex in the head or, hell even beheading him, would bother me still, but it would be far less painful and much more decent.

I pulled my shirt over and tucked it in.

Hell the death penalty never really bothered me until they started using it in public and killed people who weren't guilty. The point that really irritated me is when they announced that there would be no Democracy or Republics anymore. That angered me to an extremely large level. There would only be Dictatorships. Mind you some areas remained free. Places like my home Silver Hills. True they patrol here, but they don't control the area.

I placed my belt around my waist and fastned it. Both lasers were fully charged and my Chrono Morpher was still n perfect working order.

That is what bugged me. The loss of Republics and Democracies. I'm rich, powerful, and have a family with a wife that hasn't even been born yet, then again when your from the thirtieth centery neither would you, Meaning I'm a very conservative person by nature, but when it comes to taking away peoples free choice. I don't like

I put my jacket on and pulled a Red Berea over my head. Time to go to work.

"I'm off for work Jen!" I shouted up the stares.

"Hurry home tonight. We're having a visitor," she responded.

"Really, who?" I asked

"Dr. Thomas Oliver," she replied.

I stopped dead in my tracks. She hadn't said who I thought she said.

"Who did you say?" I asked calmly.

Jen came down the stares hair tied up in a towel with her robe on. She looked at me and smiled.

"Tommy," she responded, "He also told me to tell you to bring Eric home tonight. He wants to talk to all three of us. He said it was important"

Dr. Oliver. So the time had come. Maybe it would be time to make things right again. But no one had seen Tommy in years. Suddenly out of the blue he lets Jen know he is stopping by. Why? It was not like him, but then again things had changed. Dex was proof of that.

I got in my car and drove to Eric's house. The Quantum Ranger. Eric Myers. Co leader of the law enforcement group know as the silver guardians and my business partner. He had been fighting with me from day one. Whether it was him putting his fist in my face or in the side by side sense was completely up in the air most of the time. He was my best friend…even though he had voted Socialists in the last election and might have been the one vote that got Our new mayor elected with all of his work programs and me with my fifty percent taxes on one paycheck and ninety two on my other with my fathers company. Still Eric, though politically misguided he now is, is a good man and I would not fight with very few people by my side. He was one of them.

"I still find it highly ironic that you're the Red Ranger and you voted Republican last election," he calmly said as he got into the car.

"Spent all day coming up with that one didn't you?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No," he replied, "Just the last five seconds."

We both laughed and went to work. We pulled into the garage and got out. Jeff, our main technician and second in command was waiting for us. He seemed a little wound today, and saying that about Jeff was saying something period.

"Guystherearetwowarriorrangersheretoseeyou," He stuttered out.

"Jefro," Eric replied, "Calm down. Breath and say that again."

He did as he was told and looked at us and said, "Guys there are two of the Warrior Rangers here to see you," he said.

Eric and I looked at each other. We had bee expecting this. I pulled out a smoke and offered him one. I had a feeling we were both going to need it. He accepted which was a surprise since he quit two years ago and we lit up.

"Well then," I said after a brief pause, "Show them to our office."

We went into the office and waited. A few moments later Justin and another Ranger walked in. He was new and was in his armor. This both surprised me and made me a little nervous. His armor was much more different then the others. More solid. Less like body armor and more like cybernetics or medevil and his helmet had a bug bases to it with large pinchers on top. He seemed menacing.

"Wesley my old friend," Justin started out, "how are you?"

"I'm fine," I replied holding a cheap smile on my face.

He knew I wasn't fine. That I had watched Dex die time and again as it replayed on the news and that I knew why he was here.

"Lets cut the shit Justin," Eric said as he took a hit from his smoke, "You and this new guy have come for the morphers, but your not getting them."

"For once I have to agree with him," I said, "These morphers are the only thing keeping this place free. Just like the Lightspeed Rangers morphers are keeping Mariner Bay free. You don't want a war on you own planet. The last two you waged proved rather unpopular."

Justin smile, "We will guarantee that Silver Hills will remain free. Listen a small area is nothing to worry about, especially when it is one as small as Silver Hills. Now if you don't give us the morphers my friend," he pointed to the mystery man, "and I will make this place a pile of rubble if need be. You have my word that nothing will happen after you turn in then morphers. Mariner Bay is still free and the Rangers there turned in their morphers not so long ago and nothing has changed. They are still free.'

I looked at Eric. He put his smoke out and glared at them.

"Justin," I said n all seriousness, "I don't trust you. Hell I really don't like you at all. Especially after you joined that regime. So when I tell you this know that it comes from the heart. Go to hell."

Justin stared at me for a few moments. He seemed to not care about what I had told him. I lit up another smoke and waited for him or the other guy to talk.

Justin finally spoke, "Well then, allow me to introduce my associate. He is the Shadow Borg. The Beetleborgs and he had several run ins with each other. Including one recently you know one of the unpopular moments for the Warrior Rangers. Well Maxis decided that he would welcome Shadow Borg as the newest member of the Rangers today, in fact tonight he will be introduced to the world. As the newest of them. However how it is done is up to you. He can lay this rebelling city to waste or he can, in diplomacy receive you morphers. It's completely up to you"

Eric and I sat in silence for a few moments and then finally I opened a drower and pulled out _two_ morphers and handed them over. Justin extended his had as if to shake.

"It's been a pleasure," he said with a slight sneer in his voice.

"Get the fuck out of my office before I remove you head's myself," Eric said.

The two of them walked out in silence and we waited for what seemed like hours before either of us spoke.

"You think the Lightspeed Rangers did the same thing. Gave him two dummy morphers that are good for an hour?" I asked.

"They should have, they invented the first man maid ones," I replied.


	5. Chapter 5

The Other Side

_Justin_

They say that you should fight fair. I believe in doing that. I believe that what I do now is the right thing, but many of my friends do not. Now I will force them to realize.

I flew out of Silver Hills with Shadowborg. Why we had recruited him was a question still ringing in my mind. He seemed to be still he was deemed worthy of the name ranger and I would not question Maxis.

"Don't stare at me," He said in a low growl, "I don't like it."

I looked away. Flight was a definite advantage to the new suit and the Iron horse was another good point. Especially since the teleportation system had died down years ago. Now most Rangers ran, or drove or walked. Now we could fly. It wasn't bad. In fact it was everything I had ever thought it would be and more.

"Attention," the communicator in my helmet set rang, "Disturbance in the City of Angel Grove. All available Rangers to go there immediately. Eight beings are causing a disturbance in the area. Two are alien one resembling a dog the other a cat. Extreme caution needed."

"This is the Midnight Ranger. Shadowborg Ranger and I are a few miles away. We'll handle it," I spoke into the phone.

"Speak for yourself," the dark voice said from under his helmet, "It's not my business."

"Well tough your coming with me. For all I know these guys could be trouble. I might need your help," I responded, "Anyway Maxis ordered you to look like one of the good guys. The least you could do is keep up that appearance by helping me out."

"Fine," he growled, "But if I get damaged it's your head."

"We're on our way."

_Shadowborg_

This boy annoyed me. He was my superior true, but he had no real idea about the world around him. He was just annoying kid. He had been the youngest ranger in history and had been shown as the one to get into the more trouble than any Ranger in history. Now I had to work with him. Though I should be thankful I imagine that I was even working at all.

Maxis had found my weapon when he assaulted the Beetleborgs and the Outsider. Using it he brought me back to life and offered me the opportunity to destroy the remaining Borgs who weren't in custody as well as the Rangers. I did not mind. I meant that my plan for world domination would happen. Maxis ruled now, but soon I would take his place. He would be an opponent worth destroying and I looked forward to doing it. First I had to get into his good graces. First I had to prove that I was loyal. First he had to make sure I would not stab him in the back. Which I planned not to do anyway. Stabbing someone in the front is so much more fun.

We flew toward the little city. Something that would be crushed under my boot when I took control, but for now I would _protect_ it; provided it kept up the appearance for both me and the other Warrior Rangers. We had to remain the so called "good guys." In my view there was no good or evil there was only power and that is what I sought.

"There they are," the boy said, "Down in the city square. Good to be home. Maybe I can get a good reception here."

"Oh yes," I sneered, " That would go so well for you. Keep your mind on the fight boy."

_Justin_

We flew in. They all had on uniforms of some type or another. All of them similar. Grey with a different color stripe on all of them. Aside from the dog anyway, he wore a black uniform. On all of them they had a logo that said SPD. Were they intergalactic police of some type?

The crow stared at them and there were a few colorless ranger officers surrounding them. Some lay on the ground by my helmet picked up that they were unconscious. They all stood in fighting stances.

"Holt," I shouted, "You are under arrest in the name of the Earth's leader Maxis. Surrender now or you will be destroyed."

The dog looked at me and gave a low growl. He had a fire in his eyes. A passion that gave me the idea that surrender was not in his vocabulary. He spoke, "I am commander Kruger. I am the leader of Earths SPD in the future. Though the group has yet to be form I see you are a Ranger as am I. We were sent back here to find Dr. Thomas Oliver. We do not wish to cause any problems and only ask for some help locating him."

I started to speak but Shadowborg cut me off, "Good you've come at last. We have been in a desperate battle against several rebelling former Rangers. We ask you to help us."

Kruger looked over at my partner, "What are the names of these Rangers."

Shadowborg stared at the alien, "There are many different ones. All of them from different generations."

Kruger continued to stare me and my partner down. He seemed to know something. I couldn't tell what it was that he knew but he knew something. This was a very big deal to me. He might very well be a threat. Hell Tommy was the one that called him and his friends here so it was completely possible that he was leading us into a trap. I looked back over at Shadowborg and it looked as though he knew something.

Kruger broke the silence himself. "What kind of Ranger's are the two of you."

Shadowborg spoke finally, "We are members of the Warrior Rangers."

Kruger then smiled and said, "Ready guys."

The one wearing a red jacket and black pants said, "Ready commander."

All at once I heard, "SPD EMERGENCY!"

With a few flashes of light the six of them stood there wearing what looked like Power Ranger uniforms. Though none of these uniforms looked like any I had seen before. They were different. All of them but the one worn by the dog had a number in the middle of it. 1-5. Rather unusual to me. Still if they were Rangers odds were they were against Shadowborg and myself.

"How cute," Shadowborg said, "A few Rangers from the future think they can beat me. I defeated the Beetleborgs on my own before you six are no match for me. Especially when you have two who are not protected by armor."

He pointed out the cat alien and the young human behind them. Without a word he charged at them slicing away with his Shadow Stinger at these new Rangers. One of them dressed in Silver and black pulled out his sword and blocked his attack on the Rangers.

"How can this be," Shadow asked, "I can cut through any metal made on Earth with this and still you block my attack."

Kruger's voice came from underneath the helmet, "Did it look like I was from Earth?"

Shadowborg seemed surprised, but replied, "Who are you?"

Kruger simply said, "I am the Shadow Ranger."

Shadowborg looked and there must have been a smile under his helmet when he said, "Shadowborg versus the Shadow Ranger, well I could not have planned this any better myself."

The other Rangers had started to pull themselves up and I pulled my sword. While all of them came at me I dodged and ducked them with great ease. These were the Rangers of the future. They were pathetic. Not even worth my time. The Red Ranger made his way to me and pulled out a Katana. He went for a blow and I blocked. He then went for another attack and I blocked again. The third blow connected with my armor and sparks flew out. This one might be more of a problem.

"I see you're not as well trained as your partner," he said with a tone of arrogance in his voice.

I did not bother to respond and pulled myself up and went on the offensive. Giving out several strikes simaltaniously he finally managed to parry a blow.

"And your not as well trained as your leader," I replied.

"Yeah well few are," he responded and proceeded to punch me in the face causing my mask to crack.

He knew how to fight I'd give him that, but I was trained by the best, and he would not be the one to beat me. I decided it was time to quit going easy on him. We both charged each other and struck. Both swords collided and shattered into pieces. We looked at each other and threw the pieces of our swords down. Time to get down to dirty business.

"This entire time I wonder what your friends have been doing," I said, "My partner and your leader have disappeared."

"My friends are a little busy with those Ranger wanna be's," he said as he pointed to the Yellow and Pink one beating down a couple of the colorless patrollers.

I took a swing and hit him scare in the jaw. He headbutted me and then got a swift elbow to the side of his helmet. I saw a piece of his visor fly off and I could see his eye. I smiled under my helmet.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" I asked coldly, "I was trained by the best there was. You and your wanna be Rangers from the future can't do anything about it. I know all of the original ones tricks and none of you can compete with them."

He went for a punch and I easily blocked then I felt and underhanded blow to my groin and bent over gasping for air.

"An original Ranger wouldn't do that," I gasped out.

He elbowed me in the face then delivered a hard kick to my ribs that send me flying backwards then said, "We learn how to fight a little more dirty in the future."

I pulled myself up and pulled out my blaster and shot a blast that hit him right in the chest area of his suit. Sparks flew out and he stumbled back.

"So do we," I said threw my gritted teeth.

With that I started for him firing a couple of shots missing my inches to catch him off guard. I was grinning through my armor and knew that he was mine. Then it happened. A white sword with a tigers head landed in front of me.

_Shadowborg_

While my young partner, as I loved to call himself in association with me, battled the Red Ranger I targeted the obvious leader. The Shadow Ranger. He was a skilled warrior and would have been able to beat me. Had I fought fair that is.

The battle went from the circle of Angel Grove to just out of site of my partner. With that I pulled out my blaster and shot the Commander with the Fire Ice. He fell on the ground but managed to pull himself up in time to feel my Shadow striker around his neck. He lifted him off the ground and new that my victory was well underway.

"I have defeated the best the future has to off," I said, "You're pathetic Kruger. While you fought well with your sword you did not choose to use another weapon. Honor of fighting with a sword. Though fun at points when it comes to an opponent like me is lost. You must take them down while you can."

He stared at me through his mask. I could feel it. He had eyes that were fire when I had spoken with him earlier. Had it remained a fair fight I would most likely of lost, but since it was not the case and I used less honorable means, I won. Still he gave me a look that sent a chill down my robotic spine.

"Even if you destroy me Shadowborg, you'll never win. My team will defeat you they are destined to loose. Even if you kill me now it is over."

I began to tighten the claw of my striker.

"It maybe true, but you'll not be the one to do it," I coldly said.

He started to try and gasp for air. I loved this. The thrill of the kill and the power you have when you do it. Shadow Ranger was good. He made this worth doing. It was all over in a matter of minutes. I would win.

Then I felt it. My striker was cut in half in the middle. Standing in front of me was another Red Ranger. He wore the original uniform and had on a golden armor plate over and he also had arm an leg guards. He had a red sword and a green dagger drawn out. The infamous Red Ranger. The first one. So he was here to save this ones life.

Well then I would have to kill him as well. I would have too had it not been for my partner being thrown into me. I turned around and standing there was the White Ranger. Both of them together. Not good.

Justin looked over at me with the reminants of a shatter helmet on him.

"I think it is time for a tactical retreat," He said.

"I agree," I bitterly responded, "This isn't over."

With that we flew off. We had many things to tell Maxis and this was on the top of my list. Though it could work in my favor…


	6. Chapter 6

Outside Angel Grove Three Days Ago

_Tommy_

I stared at the map and looked up. The Command Center, or what was left of it was there. Destroyed years ago by a then enemy, now reformed friend, Devatox. How it had changed. I thought back to when I was a Ranger, from the Mighty Morphin, to Zeo, and then Finally a Turbo Ranger. Later I returned with the Mantle of a Dino Ranger. I had had worn many different colors over the years. Now I had returned to see if I could find something that I had thought lost. The power coins and the remaining Zeo Morphers. I had mine still with me. Unlike the others I never put it up. I thought that it might be needed one day.

Jason had a fake coin made. Only good for a few uses, but for now it would work for him if he got into any trouble back in town. With me was a group of new Rangers. The Mystic Force. They were young and brash, but had fought hard and had recently regained their powers. Their help would be needed. Kira, Connor, and Ethan also had their powers. I knew how. The SPD commander had restored their abilities to them when they had gone to the future. He told me I needed to know this because apparently it was important for our future. Now I understood why, with only a select few Rangers still with their powers on Earth or in this time they would all be needed. Retrieving the power coins and the zeo morphers were a must do for the upcoming events that I wanted to take place.

"So that's where you older Rangers had your little pow-wows?" asked the Mystic Red Ranger, Nick, "Seems like it's nothing but rubble now."

I looked over at him. He had a hell of a lot to learn. One thing was that our leader had once called that place home and now he was dead and a lot of evil in the universe did not exist now because of it. Still he was right. The base's glory days had passed.

"Yeah that's it Nick," I responded not taking my eyes off of the destroyed building. So much had happened there. Now it was nothing. Hopefully my info from Ninjor was good. He had told me that after we had received our Zeo powers that Zordon had implored him to make three more sets of power coins: one for the Dino Zords, one for the Thunder Zords, and One for the Ninja and Shogan Zords. Ninjor said he and that Zordon told him they would only be used for Emergencies. The time we lived in definitely counted.

I had heard Zordon say that to many of the same color of Ranger was dangerous on the Morphing Grid, however that had changed since the destruction of the Grid. Now it was safe and necessary to have more than one Ranger of the same color.

"Dr. Oliver are you sure that this place is safe," Vida, the Mystic Pink Ranger asked, "I mean it looks all rickety."  
We had just entered the confined area of the old center and entered the remeiants of the Power Chamber. I pulled out a device that Billy had made for me to detect the coins and Morphers.

"Vida, I'm not sure," I answered calmly, "However right now it is necessary for us to look for this."

Xander, our Green Ranger of the group, spoke up, "I don't see why we need you old folks to take on these Rangers. Your powers are nothing special. We could handle it ourselves. No Dino. No Zeo, None of them."

I looked over at him and shot back, "Because the last time you and your group took on the Warrior Rangers you got you asses kicked."

They all seemed taken aback, but it was true. They had all but one of their friends killed and Daggeron and Udona, the two more experienced members of the group had been killed making sure they could live to see another day. Now they were here. Following me. None of them knew what they were doing, but they were Rangers, and they were fighting with us. They had a right to be here.

The Scanner went off and I followed it. There was a small door in the wall. I opened it and a saw them. The Four Zeo Morphers and Eighteen different Classic Morphers. I had found what we need it.

I gathered them up and put them in a bag saying, "Let's go troops."

That's when I heard it. The sound of metal passing through flesh. I heard a yell of pain and turned around to see Xander power down with and Ax running down his shoulder. It was pulled out and he fell to the ground. Blood runs on the ground and He quits breathing. Dead.

"Hello Dr. Oliver," comes and fimilar voice.

The Others stared at Xander's body for a moment then charged. I didn't have time to worn them. They charged and the monster ran them through one at a time. All of them dead; without even and shread of mercey. I saw the clear view of the monster. Zeltrax. I was surprised. I shouldn't have been, but I was. He had been destroyed so many times before and now he had returned. He looked as he did before his transformation . Still clad in black armor. He was powerful and smart. Now he had killed an entire group of rangers.

"Zeltrax," I started, "How could you?"

He started at me for a moment then replied, "Easy, I don't care. Unlike you Tommy, I do not value human life. It is all simply worthless to me"

I looked into my bag and pulled out the White Morpher. I hoped it worked. Though I was not found of this group, they did not deserve to die the way they did. They, for all of their flaws, were good people. They had fought great evil and had done what many Ranger Groups before had done, saved the planet. They deserved better than this. They deserved to be avenged. And this was the tool to do it.

"Your going to regret this Zeltrax," I said coldly. I then shouted, "IT"S MORPHING TIME. WHITE RANGER POWER!"

The armor came on me. Like all of the other transformations that had happened lately the uniform had changed. Not only did I have the golden shield, but it was now a type of metal. A piece of armor ran down my left shoulder and arm and turned into a gauntlet. Two leg gauntlets were also now attached to my uniform.

Zeltrax looked at me amazed at what he saw. I pulled out Saba, my sword and looked at it.

"You ready to come out of retirement old friend?" I asked.

He opened his eyes for the first time in nearly twenty years and responded, "Oh yes sir."

With that I charged Zeltrax and sliced into his armor. I went in for another slice which he tried to block. Without hesitation his ax broke in half and his arm followed with it. He drew his sword and tried to get a stabbing blow on me, but I dodged out of the way and sliced down his back.

"Give up Smitty. You're not going to win," I said, "You never have, and you never will."

He turned and with out saying a word charged me. I placed my sword in an under handed position and pierced straight through his armor. He stopped dead in his tracks then did something I did not expect to hear. He laughed.

"What have you got to laugh at Smitty," I asked, "It seems to me you pretty well fucked."

He had to be smiling under his helmet when he said, "Easy I was only sent here to distract you. There is a bomb set in this place to go off. You're never going to make it out of here alive and I'll be rebuilt. I will have gotten my revenge and you will no longer be around."

I looked behind me and pulled my sword out. He made a noise of being in pain after I did that. I looked at him and pushed a button on my helmet. The bottom part around my mouth moved away.

"Your boss won't rebuild a failure," I replied. With that I pushed a button on my old communicater and teleported away thinking, 'bet you never expected that asshole.'


	7. Chapter 7

The Outsider: Suicide Mission

One Day After Chapter 2 Three Days Before Chapter 6

_Josh_

When I knew Joe was okay I left her room. He signs were stable and she would be fine. The restraints I put on the bed would keep her from getting up and hurting herself for a few days. I walked down the Hallway of the deserted high school and lit up a cigarette.

"You know that's against school rules?" came a voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw Kira and Dr. Oliver. I took a hit and exhaled.

"I really doubt any of the teachers will care," I said sarcastically, "Besides you Dr. Oliver."

He stared at me for minute and walked over with a vanilla envelope. He had a job for me to do. Something told me it was a tough job also.

"I've heard you're the man to go to for suicide missions," he said, "You're better at getting out of them alive than anybody. Well I have one for you."

I opened the envelope and saw a picture of the reason I had been a Beetleborg originally before taking up the Mantle of the Outsider. Shadowborg. He was alive and walking. And killing as the photographs showed.

"Tommy if you want me to take this guys on without powers," I started, "Then you're out of you head. I might be able to go through and survive a suicide mission, but that is not exactly the type of mission I can make it out of alive."

He smiled and motioned for me to continue looking through the photos and files. I did as I was asked. After flipping through a few more of Shadowborg and several of the warrior Rangers I realized there was a box in all of the pictures. I was being guarded. I flipped through a few more and found out what it was. The Bonders. They were still in existence.

"Maxis wants to create his own Beetleborgs," Tommy said, "As you can tell he has already brought back Shadowborg as the Captain of the Guard for now. I don't want those bonders getting into the wrong hands. Right now they are DNA locked, but that will only keep Maxis from using them for so long. I need you to go in there and retrieve them. Yours is there also, so getting out might be easier than getting in. One final note, these are the original bonders only from what information has told us. As you know Drew and Roland were captured with their platinum ones and Joe's was damaged in her escape, however having these might very well come in handy."

"It always is," I said, "So is this a solo mission or do I have a team?"

I was assigned my team. A total of three people. One of them was a blond man by the name of Ryan Steele. I looked over his file in the computer banks. Most of it was censored. However, there were parts that did tell me something. For one he was a master black belt in Karate. Perfect. I could use skills like that. I was a decent Martial artists but most of my skills where in weapons anymore. This guy would be able to provide some muscle and skill.

The second one was a former Power Ranger. The original Blue Ranger Billy Cranston. A hard hitting martial artists as well, but also a computer expert. Though he no longer had his powers he to would be a top expert for me. Espcially when it came to getting past the security this place had to offer.

The final Member was a mystery man to me. A Ranger, but never really a member of the team, the Phantom Ranger. He possessed great strength and invisibility. Why they needed me was beyond me. Still I had been asked to do this assignment and I planned on doing it.

We started off at a strategic point on top of the main building in Reef Side. I looked through the scope of my laser rifle. Ten guards. Three security bots. That was only what was visible also. I had no idea what was inside, but I had an idea.

"Security on the outside isn't that tough," said Billy, looking through a telescope, "That's only alarm wise anyway."

"Any idea how to get in?" asked Steele.

"I'd say Phantom," replied the former Blue Ranger.

"Negative," I replied, "They have inferred. They'll be able to pick up a very big cybernetic organism within four hundred feet of that place."

Phantom nodded in agreement, "It is true. With the inferred outside I'm useless for this part."

Steele walked over and pulled out a gun with a scope on it. I looked over at him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Not trying to pick out anybody," he replied, "I'm trying to do what you're doing and get a look at the scenario."

I nodded and continued to look through. At this point Steele and I sniping them off might be the only answer we have. With all of the electricity and alarms they had it would take a powerful EMP…

I looked over at the Phantom Ranger and asked, "Can that little jewel you have create EMP's. Ones that wont knock out you circuitry, but could take out that building, if not for only a few minutes?"

He nodded, "Yeah it should."

Billy looked over at me, "That's brilliant. Fifteen minutes is about all we would need to get into the building. From there we could split up and find the Bonders. Our Communicators have been designed to withstand high level EMP's. That way when we find it we can contact which ever group hasn't found it and make our way out of there."

The blast hit and we made a mad dash. Billy and Phantom went first while Steele and I stayed behind and picked off the human guards. After we were halfway through with them, I told Steele to go on. The bastard wouldn't listen.

"Go," I said, "That is a direct order."

He looked at me for a minute before he took off. Then I returned to work offing the last members of the guards outside before taking off myself. I love my job. I caught up and entered the door of the building right as the effects of the EMP wore off.

"Alright, Tommy told me that if we split up it would be in groups of twos. It would be me and Steele in group one Billy and Phantom in group two. We look until there is nothing left to look for and when we find it we let the other group know right away and get the hell out of here. You understand?" I explained to the group. They all nodded and we headed off.

I took out my .45 and headed down the hall. Steele followed with a laser pistol out. We started our search of the area. Billy had given both me and him a little gadget that would pick up power signatures. The problem was this place was crawling with them. Mostly lower level colorless rangers. But there were several greater blips on the Radar that indicated hi concentrations of energy. Psycho Rangers and Shadowborg most likely. As well as the Bonders.

I rounded a corner stopped and turned around placing my back to the wall. Steele stopped and asked in a whispered voice, "What is it?"

"Three colorless," I replied as I put the silencer on my gun. Steele nodded and placed his laser to a lower energy setting.

We went around the corner and I popped one of them in the back. The bullet didn't even make it past the armor. Shit. Steele got two shots off and the other two fell to the floor. The third turned around just in time for me to unload my clip. It took every bullet left but he finally went down.

"Guess I might want to use an upgrade," I said under my breath.

Steele and I moved the three corpses into a couple of closets. I put the .45 up. It was fine against monsters but they normally were not armored. Or if they were it was never that well. Still the blaster was more what I needed for this job. The rifle I had used earlier was hi powered and did more damage, and even though the .45 would work it would have to be in very close quarters combat.

We continued our search and then finally we found the area we were looking for. There were four strong signatures on there as well as four even stronger ones. Three Psycho's and Shadowborg was my guess. Great…just great.

"Well call Billy and Phantom and tell them we're going to need their help. Espcially Phantom. We need someone with powers here to help us," I said.

Steele looked at me and said, "You already have one with you."

I stared at him blankly. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked

"Ryan Steele, VR Trooper," He replied, "I'm the leader of that team. Tommy Assigned me for when we split up. Trust me when I say you have some help already with you."

"Well this is some good news," I said, "Still call the Phantom. Two super powered beings are better than one."

He nodded. The call was made and with in an hour they were there. Billy explained that they had run into a small patrol and had to deal with them.

"Alright guys, listen," I said, "There are three Psycho Rangers and Shadowborg behind that door. Now none of us have had any real contact with them. I've seen what they can do from past videos but still that does not give any of us expierence. Shadow on the other hand I have fought on more than one occasion and I know his moves. If I can get to my bonder I'll handle him."

They nodded in agreement. We busted the door in and saw the enemy standing there. The Red, Yellow, and Black, Psycho Rangers stood there as if waiting for us. The Shadowborg looked in our direction.

"Well, well, well," he said in a cold mono tone voice, "They send a powerless super hero, a powerless ranger, an unknown, and the Phantom Ranger. I feel insulted."

Steele was the first to speak. "Yeah well it's about to get more interesting," he said. He pulled out a necklace with a shouted, "WE ARE VR!"

Light flashed and standing before me was the leader of the VR Troopers. He wore a full armor that was split down the middle. Half was Red based the other half was blue. The helmet looked as if were robotics. It almost seemed like he was.

I pulled out my blaster and fired a shot right at the head of the Shadowborg. It didn't do much, if anything. He came at me and blocked a kick he tried to deliver. I punched right at his chest and hurt my hand doing so, only knocking him back. This was no good and I knew it. Time for Plan B I thought. Make for the bonder.

Phantom had his hands full with the Black and Yellow Psycho Rangers. He pulled out his blaster and delivered a few select shots. One of them went flying backwards. The other delivered a Kick to his face. Damn.

Steele and the Red Psycho were going at it. Steele delivered several lightening fast kicks to the fake ranger. He then shouted, "LASER PUNCH COMMAND!" With that his fist glowed and he punched the Red one right in the face. Cracks appeared on the face mask and Shards flew off of the side.

Billy jumped in and helped me with Shadowborg. He was tough and had managed to out maneuver me. If I went right he was there to deliver a kick to the ribs. (Several of them I felt crack) If I tried to jump he would grab me and throw me down. Billy showed up and shouted, "Ninja Ranger Power!" Suddenly he was cloaked in a blue uniform of a ninja. He Deliver a quick kick that knocked Shadowborg backwards.

"Am I the only guy on this mission without powers?" I asked.

"Not for long," He replied, "Look." He pointed to the box now unguarded.

This would most likely be my only chance and I took it. I ran over opened the box and pulled out my Bonder. I placed the teleporter on the box and the rest of them flew off. Now it was show time.

"BEETLE BLAST!" I shouted. The armor appeared on me. I was now longer The Outsider. I was The White Blasterborg. I concentrated my energy and focused on the target of Shadowborg. The laser cannon was charged and he looked at me just in time to say, "Oh shit."

I fired the blast and sent him through several walls. I then shouted, "Time to move out troops!"

In a flash of light we were gone. Teleported back to Reef Side High School. We had a victory. We had had so many defeats in the last year, and even though our victories had been few we now had another one.

Tommy and Kira were waiting there. They had smiles on their face. I powered down and walked over to them.

"How's Joe?" I asked.

"Aside from being severely piss that you tied her to the bed so she wouldn't hurt herself when she got up," Kira replied, "She's fine."

"Good," I said, "I've got something in that box that will make her feel a whole lot better and possibly even forgive me."

I walked over to the box, pulled out her old bonder, and headed for her room. She stared me down and shouted, "You've got some nerve coming in here! I swear when I get out your dead! I am going to beat the ever living shit out of you for this!"

I opened my palm and handed her her old bonder. "Not quite flowers," I said, "But I know how much you hate those."


	8. Chapter 8

KO-35: A Peaceful Solution

_Andros_

I sat and waited for Maxis's ship to arrive. He had promised diplomacy before declaring war. I had hoped it would come about that way. If not I was ready. The power of the Red Space Ranger was on my wrist. Even after they had taken over the moon and possibly killed Zhane I hoped that peace would prevail. It was better to deal with the devil than pick a fight with him sometimes. Even if you know it is a fight you can win. It is still better.

Maxis's ship arrived and he stepped off. His armor looked almost Earth Medieval and he had a cape flowing behind him. At his side he carried a sword and on his back an ax. He removed them both and placed them one two pillows that a servant had brought out. He removed his helmet and bowed.

"Chancellor Andros," he stated in a dark and mysterious voice, "how are you today?"

I returned the gesture and responded, "Fine Lord Maxis. I trust your journey here was a pleasant one?"

"Indeed," he responded, "Though there was a minor problem on Earth, my newest member of the Warrior's told me it would be dealt with."

We started to walk toward the garden. His cape flowed behind him and he grabbed a glass of water and started to drink.

"Young Justin?" I asked.

"No," he responded, "A Beetleborg actually. The Shadowborg. He has joined our ranks and for a short time led as the Captain of the Guard of the Psycho Rangers."

I cringed at hearing the name. I wondered if I was doing the right thing negotiating with him, but as the Chancellor of KO-35 I had to lead my people and follow the order of the Royal Family. I knew that this was a better way than going to war. Once again a war I knew we could win, but a war none the less.

"I see," I replied, "So you said you had a proposition for me to keep our two respectable forces from going to war. If it is a surrender then you know what my response is."

Maxis smiled as he sat at a table and drank from his glass. "No," he said, "No I don't want your people to surrender. I want you to join the Warrior Rangers."

"What?" I asked.

Maxis took another drink and responded, "I want you to join our forces. I believe that we could use your knowledge and experience. Justin was only a child when he became a Ranger, but you, you have been one for years. I believe that your training and skill would be an invaluable asset."

I stared at him for a moment. I knew he was serious. The look in eyes told me so, but doing this would me crossing a line that I did not wish to go through. I knew what my heart told me to do, but my brain said otherwise. That it was a wise decision. That it would make diplomacy possible with the other Rangers and would allow me to control a portion of Earth which I would allow much more freedoms in as opposed to the other Rangers. I needed time to think and to find council.

"Would you allow me a little bit of time to think this through?" I asked, "After all it is a rather hefty decision to make."

Maxis laughed a little and said, "Of course. You have until tomorrow. I will meet you here for lunch for you response. That gives you 30 hours to make up you mind. More than enough time for most."

Maxis got up and walked away. My mind was spinning between what I knew was the right thing to do in my heart, and the right thing to do for my people. I had to find someone. Ashley, my wife had returned to Earth days ago when the trouble started and Tommy had called her back. As had all of the others. My sister, Kerone, had gone missing around the same time, making me believe that she had returned to Earth. Zhane was MIA and causing me to wonder if he was even still alive. I needed the answers and there was no one to turn to…

_Maxis_

I knew the answer that Andros would give me the next morning. I had made a new morpher based on his original one for him. He would be the Rising Sun Ranger. I knew he would be. I sat in my cabin waiting for the next morning to come. I no longer need sleep. With the armor I now had it was only a small option and an option that was not a necessity anymore. As the hour ticked by I received a communication from Shadowborg.

"Report," I said as I saw his face appear on the screen.

"Sir," he started, "There are a group of Rangers from the future here."

I looked and the screen and scoffed it away, "The Time Force. I expected them to arrive eventually. It is not a problem. I will deal with them when I return."

"No Lord Maxis," he replied.

I looked over at the screen and asked in a very cold and collected voice, "What do you mean by no?"

"They are no Time Force sir," He responded, "Justin and I retrieved the morphers of the one's in this time today. It was some new ones that Veltrax had told us about before he was destroyed. They are call Space Patrol Delta or SPD for short. They arrived and battled both Justin and myself. We had victory at hand by two others got involved in the fight."

I stared at him for a moment. He was not afraid of me. I knew that. He most likely planned on betraying me at some point. I knew that as well. What I didn't know is who these others where I asked and the response I received worried me.

"They were the Red and White ranger sir," he responded, "I believe is was Thomas Oliver and Jason Scott."

I turned away from the screen. This was not what I wished to hear, but it was of course inevitable. I had known that when Veltrax had not returned he had failed. I knew that Oliver had managed to get his hands on the Zeo Morphers and the Power Coins all three sets of them. Now that the Morphing grid was no longer in existence I also knew he would be traing a new group of Rangers. The time had come to ready ourselves.

"Take Hydrogen and Gunner to and find this list I am sending to you. This is a police action, not a war so I don't want the press to be saying that," I calmly said, "We cannot cover this up if things go to badly. I want these Rangers taken alive if at all possible. Do you understand Shadow?"

"Yes sir," he responded then gave the solute, "To the Earth Planetary Empire."

I saluted back, "To the Empire."

The screen went blank and the Empires flag appear on the screen of a Ranger helmet. I decided to do this with less of a power play and more of a military look. I powered down and put on my black uniform. The time had come for Andros to make his decision. I walked out of the ship accompanied by the Pink and Blue Psycho Rangers and headed toward the meeting place. Andros sat there pondering and then motioned for me to sit down. I didn't have to ask, but I did anyway.

"So Andros what will it be?"

_Andros_

I had agonized through the night no knowing what to do. What would help my friends and my people more? Would becoming a Warrior Ranger do more good to the universe? Would things be done peacefully? Could Maxis be trusted? Would my friends or wife ever trust me if I did this?

I did not know what to do. I wished Zordon were still alive, then things would be different. Wouldn't they? I didn't know. Things had changed and I had seen the universe change. Instead of only being my planets protector I was now its leader. Zhane had become the president of the Earth Moon Colony. Kerone had become and actual Ranger for a time and eventually became a respected citizen of Mirinoi. I had married Ashley. Everything had changed. Now a new change was in my future.

Maxis walked out of his ship and I waited for him. He was accompanied by Psycho Pink and Blue. The sight of them made me cringe. How could a ranger ally himself with those monsters I would never know. I motioned for him to sit down and he asked me what my answer was.

"I'll do it," I said, "On two conditions. The district of the world I control has California in it and you allow me free rule as I see fit on that area."

Maxis smiled and reached his hand out. "You drive a hard Bargain Red Ranger," he said, "But done and done. Welcome to the Warrior Rangers."

He slid a box over to me and told me to open it. I did. Inside there was a morpher that looked similar to my current one.

"This is your new morpher. Tonight when we announce this to the Universe on the news you will use it for the first time," Maxis said calmly.

I nodded. Had I sold my soul to the Devil to protect my planet? I did not know yet, but I soon would.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Notes: So yeah…I've been away for a while…Like over two years…there are simple reasons for that and they are as followed; work, writers bloc, and my filmmaking. Pretty much every story that I have been working on for the last few years has been met with a severe case of writer's bloc. I wanted to update but I had a hard time putting words to page…or computer screen as the case may be. I'm not saying this is a new beginning for what will be done in the near future…cause I doubt it is but I am going to try and update this story every couple of weeks. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter because…well it has been a long time coming and thus I'm putting in something I was going to do about seven chapters down the line and that is the first Zord battle…or the beginning of it anyway…sorta…you'll see lets just say that this is more of a crossover than it was before…hehehehehe

Monstrous Allies

_**Tommy**_

Jason and I looked over the newest recruits from our cause. They called themselves SPD or Space Patrol Delta. Apparently years in the future I had left an Alpha unit behind with the time travel technology necessary to send them back here when the time was right. Now I sat in front of a groups of rangers that were years ahead of our time.

"So that's everything the Alpha unit told you?" I asked.

"Yes Dr. Oliver it is," Kruger replied, "Now tell us where our Zords are?"

Billy sat next to me and I glanced over at him. He shrugged. That meant they were not in the bay with the other Zords that were being repaired, rebuilt, or upgraded. Perfect. Simply perfect. Next time I tell the Alpha unit where there Zords will come from, until then I had go with what I knew.

"Unfortunately commander they are not in our car at the present moment," I replied, "but we'll do what we can to help you find them so that you will all be fully operational."

The grizzled war hound, no pun intended sighed. He had counted on them being here and ready for them to use. I myself wouldn't have minded the back up since we only had a few of our Zords operational at the present time. A fully functioning Megazord would have been our best weapon in the war that we were fighting.

"This is grave news to me," Kruger said, "We will apparently need them in the future of this and right now we seem to be at the disadvantage."

"More so than you know," I replied, "You've met most of our recruits and we just lost an entire group of rangers before you got here. We're waiting patiently for the others to get here so that we will stand a fighting chance."

One of Kruger's Rangers spoke up, the young African American named Jack Landers, "We've fought in worst odds then these before Secretary Oliver."

"Secretary?" I asked in very great question.

"Sir in the future you become the Secretary of State and start the building blocks that become SPD," he replied.

I sat there for a moment amazed, but not surprised. Amazed more at the Secretary of State, but not surprised at the fact that I has started the building blocks to set up a new branch of Power Rangers as police officers. It did seem to make sense in an eerie way. I started to feel a little unnerved.

"Commander Kruger," I began, "I must request that you and your Rangers tell me no more of my future. To know to much might be dangerous and could cause me to make choices to make my future happen that causes me to fall off of the path that appears to be in route for me."

The large alien nodded in agreement. He began to say something when Josh entered the room.

"Guys, we've got a problem," he said with a worried look on his face.

_**Josh**_

I let Dr. Oliver, Billy, and the SPD Rangers into a room where Joe stood there waiting next to Jason and Kira. On the screen the news was showing on all of the major stations, The WOLF News Network, ZNN, and MSNBS. All of them where re-showing the same thing. Maxis's announcement

"Due to the battle in the middle of Angel Grove," He began with an air of arrogance that always followed him, "I have decided to declare that city a co-conspirator in the open rebellion that Rangers of the past have since declared. With that being said I will be declaring an all out assault on the city. Personally let by the new Psycho Rangers Dark Mega Zord. I am issuing this warning for the city to be evacuated by any civilians that have a full allegiance to us.

"I understand that this may seem a little over reactive, however as it has been shown through Justin Stewart, that our sides serve a mutual higher calling and that we can work together. Unfortunately, those who have chosen to work with and ally themselves with Dr. Thomas Oliver have refused our thoughts of Intergalactic peace and prosperity. Now we must take much more extreme measures to battle these terrorists and eliminate the threat that they have for this crusade. The assault will begin in four hours. Thank you for your loyalty and attention and good night."

We all stared at each other a long time. I looked over at Oliver with a worried look on my face just to meet a mirror image. Billy shared the grave look that as I looked through the room all shared. Even the alien, Commander Kruger, had his version of worry making itself apparent.

"What now boss?" I asked breaking the ominous feeling about the room.

"Billy," Tommy said not taking his eyes away from the monitor, "What Zords do we have operational?"

Billy looked over at him and calmly said, "The Red Battle Zord, Possibly the Dragon Zord, the Wolf Ninja Zord, and the Tyrannosaurus Zord. All at half capability. That is aside for the Dragon Zord. We have no idea if it will even rise from the ocean, especially when we can't even find it."

"Damn," was all that left the mouth of Zack, the Red SPD Ranger, as our eyes did not leave the screen.

"If what I read from Andros's journal is correct," Billy continued, "The Psycho Rangers are far stronger than any Ranger Powers that we have available to us. Aside from the Green Ranger powers we have we would stand next to no chance against them."

"What should we do?" I asked knowing the answer.

"We prepare to meet them head on with what we have," Oliver said, "Billy, start prepping the Zords we have available to us. We have to defend the City as best as we can. Even if we can stem the loss of life down for an hour then we'll be doing what we can."

_**Billy**_

Four hours passed quickly as I readied the Zords. All that was needed to be done was. By the time I had finished the Zords where at three-fourths power. No, where near ready for a fight with the second strongest rangers on the planet nor their new Zords. This was going to be all out suicide if we didn't plan this battle strategically. Fortunately with Tommy, one of the greatest strategic minds, and the Leader of our new friends from the future, Anubus Kruger, an effective battle plan was set in motion.

"This is the plan," Tommy began with the same cool look on him I knew as a Ranger, "Since we can't find the Dragon Zord, we'll have to go in with what we've got. That means I'll be piloting the Red Battle Zord, Jason will be in his original Tyrannosaurus Zord, and Billy will pilot the Wolf Ninja Zord.

"I don't need to tell you that this is a dire fight Gentlemen. If we had more Zords to offer up I'm sure their normal pilots wouldn't mind a few newer Rangers or Beetleborgs to temporarily take their place. That being said, in this situation experience is what is needed. We're down one full Ranger team. This fight calls for the veterans and the originals. You will be supporting us by giving us tactical information from the base computers. Is this understood?"

In unison all of us except for Joe shouted, "Yes Sir!"

"Good," Tommy continued, "Now then because we are over powered we're going to have to take them on with a combination of guerilla tactics, and all on one confrontations; more of a hack and slash method if you will. We must test out their strength and speed while not getting in to the Dark Zords so as not to be on the receiving end of their more advanced and powerful weapons. We must remain careful as we enter into this battle seeing how we may not be able to contend with the opposing forces."

With that Tommy saluted and we all followed in suit. Then, he, Jason and I lined up and with a quick and classic shout we all said, "IT'S MORPHING TIME!"

There was a flash of light and Jason and I where all in out original uniforms while Tommy stood there in his Zeo uniform, now though it seemed as if the morphers had adapted with the times. A hard chest place and gauntlets now stood on our armor and it appeared as though it would provide more guard for us. Jason had also summoned the Green Ranger chest piece onto his uniform to give him a boost and a golden steel plate of armor now sat over his chest.

Tommy wore a uniform that now showed almost like a cyber knight. Though, not steel it seemed almost an odd metal now covered his suit. The star still showed on his helmet and gave the uniform a much more powerful look to it.

"Ready guys?" Tommy asked.

Jason and I both nodded at the man that we had followed into battle multiple times. All of us ready for a fight, and all of us willing to take on these new threats.

_**Jason**_

Once upon a time I had been the leader of the Power Rangers. One day I was asked to step down and hand the reigns over to Tommy. It was the best decision as leader of the team that I had done. I told him multiple times that I never held it against him just so he would not question himself. I never did. Now I was following his lead into battle, a battle that I knew I might not come back from. Not because of his leadership, but because I knew we were greatly outmatched in this fight.

"Lock on," I said as I boarded my Zord. The sounds of the attack on Angel Grove could be heard from here.

"Billy here. Glad to be back in action," Billy said from the Wolf Ninja Zord.

"This is Tommy," Tommy began, "Ready to rock and roll."

It all reminded me of the good old days. The days when we all fought side by side; a time that seemed so long ago. Now we entered a battle where the chances of winning seemed slim. A battle that was more than likely our end. That didn't mean we had to go down in tears.

"All right guys lets do this," I said into the com, "We follow Tommy's lead. His plan is sound and if it goes as planned we can at least stem the loss of life and buy Angel Grove a few more minutes."

"Agreed," responded Billy through the com system.

"Good to fighting by your sides again gentlemen," Tommy replied, "my second and third in command. Ready and set?"

"Hell yeah," I replied.

"Morphinomical," Billy responded.

The doors to Tommy's Zord holding bay opened up as we ascended into Reef Side only fifteen miles away from our target site. The Lights and explosions from Angel Grove had already begun.

"Ethan," Billy said into the com, "I need you and Josh to monitor the fight. Keep an eye out for trouble."

"You got it Billy," Ethan quickly responded."

"Alright," Tommy said, "Initiate Zord teleportation in five, four, three, two, and one. Teleport now."

I felt the Zord begin to become pure energy and me with it. The Light surrounding the Zords encased us and we flew through the air in an almost pure energy form before suddenly landing and rematerializing in the Downtown Angel Grove. That is when we saw it.

A larger black Zord with only a few hints of Color to it: The Dark Megazord. It looked so similar to the original that it made my stomach flip a little with the memory of what we where facing. The head still had the robotic face with the two eyes and the crescent horns, but instead of the singular spire on top moving forward there was a black flame sitting there. The pads on the shoulder where far more jagged and the faces of the saber toothed tiger and triceratops where almost skeletal in appearance. I felt my Zord almost moan for the mocker that had been created in the Megazord it formed image.

"Alright guys," I said my voice somewhat quaking in sorrow and fear, "lets do this."

_**Ethan**_

The battle started with Billy doing a quick dash and slash with his Zord. Though not filled with the brute strength of Jason's or the Fighting ability of Dr. O's it more that made up for with speed sending sparks flying. I watched the battle and monitored the Zords status.

"Josh," I said, "Battle Zords power capsules are low, see if you can up the power in them a little bit."

"I'll do what I can, but with them out there at half power," He began.

"I know," I replied, "Everything will not be glitchy as can be."

Billy had quickly moved to the side and was firing his energy cannons then moving out of site behind a block of old warehouses. Trying to keep the attack from the civilians; smart, Billy Cranston was everything I had heard he was and much more. He hadn't piloted a Zord in years, yet he still seemed to be so in the zone in his old one.

Tommy and Jason went next. There was a quick spike as Josh found the perfect link to boost the capsules in the Battle Zord, while the old Dino Zords power dropped a little as booth ran in, The Tyrannosaurus Zord attempting a quick his with his tail, and the Battle Zord attempting a kick. The Kick was blocked and the tail grabbed.

"Gotcha by the tale Red Ranger," came the unmistakable voice of the Red Psycho Ranger, "Here. Why don't you go visit your little friend over here."

With that the Dark Megazord flung the Dino Zord into the Battle Zord. Sparks flew and a loud crash was heard. Billy took the opportunity to remove himself from his hiding place to launch a second strike. This one did not go as well as the first one as the reverse of the Megazord I had read about in the history books dodged out of the way and grabbed the Blue Ninja Zord by the mid section and tossed him into a building. This was Dr. O's opportunity.

Dr. O's Battlezord quickly reached out and delivered a fearsome punch to the Psycho's blasphemy of a Zord and deliver two swift jabs with one arm and a powerful uppercut with the other. The clanging of steel could be heard from both blows from the monitor but also in the bottom of the base fifteen miles away.

"Ethan! Josh!" shouted Jason, "I need you both to give me a boost in power. I'm taking a sever loss already."

"Already on it," I replied, "Problem is your Zord was only recently brought back from the center of the Earth and is, well, a little older than the other. I'm doing what I can, but I'm not sure if it will help."

"Understood," Jason said.

I watched as the Tyrannosarous backed away and leaned its head forward. Dr. O, back his Zord out of the way as two strikes hit the Dark Megazord simaltaniously. The first was the ion cannon from the Dino Zord, while at the same time the second hit came quickly from Billy's Ninja Zord. This time the head of it was covered with what appeared to be a helmet, I knew though from the repairs on the Zords that I had helped with before that it was actually the fist plate for the Ninja Megazord. I also noticed that his power while it had increased, the power cells had dropped to a fourth of their powers.

The Dark Megazord flashed with sparks and a burn mark could be seen on the chest plate. It had dropped down to one knee and appeared to be monitoring the situation. The tactics had worked for us so far with a few hits taken on our end. Of course that also meant that they hadn't unleashed their full force on us yet. This could mean that they where biding their time for something, but what? I felt a tinge in my gut telling me that it couldn't be good and decided to scan the area with one of Dr. O's satellites. It seemed as there was nothing unusual for an area that a Zord battle was taking place in; higher energy constraints, Morphing Grid energy was a little lower than expected, and the morphic scetro meter did not seem to be displaying anything that was too off the charts. It only seemed to be going up slightly more steadly…

"Fuck!" I shouted.

"What?" Josh asked as he looked over at me with a worried look that must have been very similar to my own.

"The morphic sctro meter is going up while the Zord energy is going down," I said with a flare of fear, "It's a trap!"

"Are you sure Ethan," Dr. O said over the com.

"Possative," I replied, "They're about to launch a field that will disrupt you Zords functioning ability. After that you won't able to control the Zords. The power will shut down and you'll be sitting ducks. You guys need to get out of there now."

"We have to take this thing down first Ethan," Jason replied over the com.

"You have no time," Josh said, "I'm checking it out and you might barely have enough time to teleport out of there now."

"You don't even have that long," The voice of the Blue Psycho Ranger said, "Now Shadowborg!"

With a flash of silver light and a field of energy surround the entire city of Angel Grove and the Zords fell to the ground. All them hit with a loud clang of metal and the lights in them went out. This was quickly followed by a beam of energy and joining the still standing Dark Megazord a large robot version of the Shadowborg stood before them.

"Three helpless Zords," Shadowborg said, "Whatever shall we do with them?"

"Oh," came the voice of Psycho Red, "I say we obliterate them slowly and with great precission."

With that, the two moved slowly and maliciously, until they came to the fist Zord, the Red Dino Zord.

_**Tommy**_

"Jason," I heard Ethan shout over the barely function com, "Get out of there!"

"We can't," I replied, "We're trapped!"

The ejections had not gone off like they should in an emergency for any of us. All of us were trapped in our Zords. We were at the bastardization duplicate of a Zord we had all once held dears mercy. There was nothing we could do. Only hope and pray that we could figure out a way to get out of our Zords or get them up and opporational again.

We had to do something, but all the options seemed so limited. We should have seen this coming, but our blind love for the city that we had known and loved for years had blinded us. Now we were trapped in the very Zords we held with great respect and could nothing but expect to not walk away.

"Bracing for impact!" Jason shouted into the com as the Dark Megazord drew it's foot back to deliver a swift kick to the stomach of the Tyrannosarus Dino Zord.

There was a loud clank of metal and the Zord went flying through the air. The Zord sored through the air in what seemed to be slow motion. It was only stopped by the building that burst apart in an explosion. The shards covering the unmoving Zord as the Shadowborg moved with its Shadow striker and grabbed the Dino Zord by the throat and lifted him up. With the other hand he started to slam punch after punch after punch into the defenceless Zord.

I watched in horror as this happened, not noticing that the Dark Megazord had turned it's attention towards me; not until I felt it's hand grab my Zord's head and clutch it as though it were going to crush it.

"Tommy!" I heard Jason's voice shout.

It almost went unnoticed as I watched the Psycho Rangers Zord grasp a sword land next to it. A curved version of the old power sword completely and utterly black. Had it not been for the fire surrounding us I doubt I would have been able to see it.

"Any last words from the greatest of all Red Rangers," asked the voice of the Psycho Red Ranger.

It was then that time seemed to stop. There was nothing I could do. Nothing at all, and then I felt the world around me turning and I stood in a world surrounded in Green Fog. Before me the face of a familiar friend and Mentor stood. Zordon.

"Tommy," He said with a worried look, "It is good to see you, though I wish the time was better."

"Zordon," I said, "I thought you were dead."

"While I have departed the world of the living I have chosen to communicate with you," He replied, "Though this will not happen more than a few times I do this so that you might be provided with help in your darker moments. This was one of those times that I knew I must appear to you. I have sent for help for you. Do not fear him, for though he has been an enemy to this world long before you where ever born, he has also been one of the Champions of this planet as well. Do not fear for you will not perish yet.

"Also know this my friend," He continued with a calm expression, "That though all of the Rangers Zords cannot fight in this field, one might be immune for it was charged by a different power other than that of good at one point."

Before I could even speak again the world spiraled and I was back in the cockpit of the Battlezord; the word of Zordon still in my mind, and the Dark Megazord grabbing the sword from the ground as he had mere moments ago. It was as if time had reversed and I had returned to the battle that was before me mere second before I had left.

"Any last words from the greatest of all Red Rangers," the voice of the Red Psycho echoed a second time.

"Jason!" I shouted, "Play the Dragon Dagger!"

I heard the familiar tune as the song that summoned the Dragon Zord rang in the air, quickly followed by the swift moment that the Dark Power Sword came into to stab into my Zord. I only hoped that this might work.

Suddenly before the blade could strike me something caused it to stop: a set of roars. One was the familiar call of the Dragon Zord; a Zord that had been created out of the darkness of evil and had overcome it to battle for good. The very Zord that I had once piloted. The other was only familiar to be because of old films and tapes I had seen of it when it had attacked Japan. One that was synomous with both being a terror and a hero of the world. Side by side stood the Dragon Zord and the monster Godzilla.

"What the hell is that?" asked the Shadowborg.

"Something to even the score," I replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Monstrous Allies Part 2

_**Tommy**_

Before the Dark Megazord could land his attack or the Shadowborg could deliver another punch the Godzilla and the Dragonzord started their counter offensive for our side. With a breath of radioactive flames to the Dark Megazord, so close that I could feel the heat in my own Zord, while the Dragonzord delivered a swift hit with its drill tale into the chest of Shadowborg. Both went flying backwards.

It was the perfect shot but we still where not out of the woods. The Dark Megazord was more than likely stronger than the Dragon Zord and Godzilla. Adding Shadowborg did not help our odds any either. The only shot we had was to some how get the rest of our Zords back in action. Only if we managed to do so would we be able to turn of the tides of the fight.

"Ethan! Josh!" I said into the Red Battle Zord's com, "Try and find the power source to the energy field or a way to neutralize the energy field. Right now we stand a small chance of victory if we can find the source and use the Dragon Zord to destroy it or neutralize it with by jamming it we might be able to turn this into something resembling a fair fight."

"On it Tommy," Ethan replied.

I watched as both chose their opponents. Godzilla squaring off against the Dark Megazord, while Dragon Zord, under Jason's command, went to battle with Shadowborg. Godzilla slammed his chest and let out another of his famous roars; almost tempting the Dark Megazord to charge him. His eye's blazed in a passion and desire for battle that told me he was their not to make friends. Instead it almost seemed as though he where there to simply battle something that was a powerful threat.

I had read and seen footage of Godzilla battling it out with opponents that had been far more powerful than him in the past with an ally at his side. Now he had what almost looked like a robotic doppelganger standing at his side. Could they do it? Could my old Zord battle side by side with the King of Monsters to bring fourth a victory from what should have been and obvious defeat? I did not know the answer to this question. I only hoped that Ethan would be able to neutralize the frequency and would be able to defeat The Psychos and Shadowborg.

_**Jason**_

We found ourselves in a tough situation. A monster that Tommy had sent through the com system was the supposed "Kind of the Monsters" standing beside the Dragonzord, the only Zord we had that was immune to the disruptor field that was not allowing us to use our other Zords in this battle. Now it was all in mine and a monsters hands.

Time had seemed to stand still with the Dark Megazord staring down the monster standing before him. The Shadowborg was staring directly at one of the most powerful weapons in our arsenal. The Dragonzord let out a roar in response to the stare and I took that as a sign that he wanted to battle. I blew the notes into the Dragon Dagger. His hands rotated around reloading the missiles and fire a volley at Shadowborg.

The Shadowborg jumped out of the way and fired it striker at the Dragonzord, clutching it around the Zords giant arm. The Zord roared in anger and quickly spun with its tail to catch the giant Beetleborg in the side of his shoulder pad. This did not cause the Shadowborg to release his grip on the Zord, but instead caused it to tighten more tightly causing sparks and burst of electricity to come flying out.

Across the field at the same time I saw that the staring contest between Godzilla and the Dark Megazord had ended. The monster charged right at the Zord as his hand grabbed its sword and began to swing. Blood flew from Godzilla's arm as he blocked the curved bastardization of the old power sword and delivered a massive punch to the Zord. The Zord backed away from the force of the punch and I saw something that I had never before seen on a Zord: a dint. Not a deep one but a large one the shape of the monsters fist.

Godzilla roared and then followed with an even greater punch. Another dint in the armor of the Zord appeared. He followed that with a third hit that connected. This however cost the supposed King of the Monsters as a Zord came in with its own punch that was quickly blocked by the monster. This, of course, was a distraction designed to let the Dark Megazord deliver a slice across the chest of the great monster that caused more blood to go flying out.

The battle was starting to turn away from our favor again and quickly. The Shadowborg continued his hold on the Dragonzord. The striker was now completely locked onto Dragonzord's arm. The arm itself hung there useless. I brought the dagger and played the tune again. The lights on the chest flashed and the hand on the working arm rotated. The Zord let out a loud roar again and fired its missiles directly at the Shadowborg's striker. This time the villain had no place to run and the missals hit their target blowing the striker in half.

Shadowborg clutched his damaged arm where the weapon was attached and let out a cry of pain and anger. He looked over at me and pulled out his sonic laser pointing it at me in my offline Zord. Son of a bitch he was smart.

"I'm not one of Repulsa's lackies Scott," he said as he pulled the trigger.

Blue energy flew out of the barrel of the gun and came flying at me. I thought that his may very well be the end. Even if the first blast didn't do it the second or third would and there was no way to defeat him quickly with the Dragonzord. That's when I something that I had not ever seen happen happened.

In a split second the Dragonzord came running over to the Dinozord and stood in the way of the blast. The light was blinding even with my helmet and visor on. It sent the Zord back a good thirty feet only a few feet away from me. I saw the tail of the Dragonzord through the smoke. I also saw something else; that the tail was stiff and attached to an arm.

The smoke cleared as the Shadowborg stood their in pure shock of what he had just seen. As it did I saw something that I had only seen hints of in the past. The face of the Dragonzord had changed. The mouth had opened up to reveal a face. This face was the face of the Dragonzord in its battle mode. However, this time it was not in battle mode, but it had changed. Instead of hunched over like Godzilla, it stood tall and proud. Its shoulder guards that had held the little short arms had risen and a different set had lowered from them. The launchers that where its normal hands inside pointed all with laser sights pointed at Shadowborg. His new arms where slender clad in green, black, and gold with his tail attached to the left one. In the left hand not only was the drill attached, but a sword had formed. In his right hand he held a shield that was the Dragonzord's chest plate. Where that plate had been a piece of armor that resembled the gold plate now on my chest shining in a brilliant gold that eliminated power that was a bright as the sun. He stood there, in this new form a proud warrior.

_**Billy**_

I watched in amazement as I saw what had happened. The Dragonzord had started to transform mid run to protect Jason in his Zord. It was as if the world had completely changed with the transformation of the Dragonzord. Though the tide of battle had not yet.

Godzilla stood staring down the Dark Megazord during this thing; blood running down his chest. The explosion had not bothered him. The slash on his chest had not. The fire in his eyes was burning for combat. The blood seemed to have only excited the Giant monster. He let out a fierce roar and charged the nightmare recreation of our Zords.

The Zord took a swing with his sword at Godzilla's head. The monster ducked with a quick move and swept his tail at the Psycho's that sent the Zord flying into a near by building. An explosion followed with a loud bang. Shards flew by and the Monster did not seem affected as he continued his assault sending a blast of fire from his mouth hitting the Zord point blank where he had delivered the punches earlier causing another explosion to happen.

Fire rose from where the Dark Megazord had been and it seemed as though the battle with this Zord had been won. Then the energy blast hit the monster square in the chest that sent it flying back as a shadow emerged from the flames.

The Dark Megazord walked through them as though it had only been mildly inconvenienced. It walked over to Godzilla who had managed to pull himself up and let out a roar of rage and threw a punch at the Dark Megazord. It caught the punch. Godzilla sent another punch at the Zord and it too was captured.

"How fun," I hear Psycho Red's voice over the com say coolly, "A relic from the past of Japan thinks he can best Astronoma's greatest creations ever. The Space Rangers couldn't beat us. The Galaxy Rangers couldn't. What makes you think you can?"

He tossed the monster over by the Dragonzord and marched over to his comrade. Both stood there looking at the injured King of the Monster and the Dragonzord's new form. There was a long pause again. The psycho's must have just now gotten their first real look at the new form the Dragonzord had taken. A form new to all of us.

Shadowborg just stood there staring at the two before saying, "So Maxis was right about this one. He really does have another form that not even the Rangers knew about."

He then pointed his gun and fired. The Dragonzord using his shield to parry the blast before charging right at him with Godzilla in hot pursuit. Shadowborg kicked up the broken striker and his it in his hands like a staff. The Dark Megazord followed in suit by holding his sword out and crossed it over striker emitting a blast of black energy hitting the Zord and Monster; both of them fell back and landed next to Jason.

"Damn you," I heard Jason shout, "You planned this trap."

"Oh yes," Shadowborg said, "We had hoped to get the Dragonzord, but we had not expected to grab the 'Kind of Monsters.' Now it is quite a treat for us."

"Enough talk," Psycho Blue's voice rang through the com system as lightening struck in the back round, "I say we finish these jokers."

"Agreed," said Shadowborg and Psycho Red in unison, lightening striking again this time closer.

Rain began to pour down as they began to cross the two weapons together. Pouring down hard as I heard the clank of metal touch together. A thunder clap happened in the distance as the energy formed. Lighting hitting the ground in front of Jason's drained Zord, the Dragonzord, and Godzilla as the black blast flew fourth from the weapons.

Tommy and I both screamed in horror, helpless to save our friend as the blast came closer. The battle was lost and Jason was going to pay the ultimate price in this war, and there was nothing we could do. Jason was going to die. The blast was getting closer as lightening struck in front of them again.

Then the blast hit as lightening struck a third time. When the light died I looked with tears in my eyes, fearing what I would see. The tears changed to shock as I saw what stood there in front of the two Zords and the Monster who had come to our rescue earlier.

Another monster from all of our past stood there. He was muscle and flesh with a silver exoskeleton covering his body. He had a mask over his face with a red visor over his eyes. In his hand was a staff with a spear on one end and a Z on the other.

"If you think I am going to let you, a group of second rate armatures, succeed where I was defeated so many times," a cold dark voice said, "then you are sadly mistaken."

Our former enemy and now reformed ally stood there. Lord Zedd had joined the battle.


End file.
